


In Your Eyes I See the Eyes of Somebody of Who Could be Strong

by eveljerome



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Gardener Chris, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Servant Tom, Servants Fucking While the Masters are Away, but think 1800ies, not specified when this is happening, or even earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/pseuds/eveljerome
Summary: Walking through the paths in the garden, Tom could not keep the smile from his face. This would truly be a wonderful week. Ducking under some more bushes, he almost laughed out loud spying Chris leaning over a rosebush. “Hey, handsome.”Chris looked over his shoulder, then grinned and stretched out, making Tom almost moan under his breath—all of those muscles and strength and Chris was tending a garden instead of joining the King’s army. How Tom was lucky to have this man all to himself.“Hello yourself, beautiful.” Chris wiped the dirt and stuck leaves on his trousers, stepping over spades and garden shears on the ground. “Are they gone yet? Is that why you are here already? Impatient little brat.”





	In Your Eyes I See the Eyes of Somebody of Who Could be Strong

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by feldkommandant: Hiddlesworth gardener!Chris x servant/housekeeper!Tom, having a secret affair their masters mustn't find out about.

~~

Tom ducked under a low hanging branch with a smile on his face, moving forwards, deeper into the garden. Masters of the house were gone for a week, and servants were having a first quiet day today because of that. The big celebration had been announced three months prior and every able bodied man and woman and child was set to work on the gowns and jewelry, as well as the carriage. Everything was to be shined and perfect, upholstery looking perfect and horses groomed to look expensive. This celebration was the highlight of the season—one where possible matches were set up, and in this household was a young man right at the age to be wed. The dowry was large enough for him to be very desirable. 

But Tom wasn’t interested in gossip that was happening in the kitchens right now, no, he would rather spend the free day outside the house, in the fresh air, in the garden with Chris. 

Most other servants just rolled their eyes at him and Chris, but it was a tightly kept secret so that the masters of the house would not find about them. That would mean immediate dismissal, and perhaps a week in the stocks if they were caught together in a more intimate moment.

So today was a blessing, a day without oversight and any curious glances thrown their way.

And Chris had his bunk on top level of the shed, above the horses and gardening tools. Fresh straw and almost soft blankets were lining their little nest. Tom loved it there—no matter how rarely he got to spend time there.

Walking through the paths in the garden, Tom could not keep the smile from his face. This would truly be a wonderful week. Ducking under some more bushes, he almost laughed out loud spying Chris leaning over a rosebush. “Hey, handsome.”

Chris looked over his shoulder, then grinned and stretched out, making Tom almost moan under his breath—all of those muscles and strength and Chris was tending a garden instead of joining the King’s army. How Tom was lucky to have this man all to himself.

“Hello yourself, beautiful.” Chris wiped the dirt and stuck leaves on his trousers, stepping over spades and garden shears on the ground. “Are they gone yet? Is that why you are here already. Impatient little brat.”

Smirking at Chris’s words, Tom rushed over and almost jumped into hands, letting himself be surrounded by all that warmth and scent; earth and green and live things. Tom’s own work was a lot more stale, being almost all day indoors at master’s beck and call. He gladly enjoyed every day spent outside, and even more every moment spent in Chris’s hands.

“Mmm, I missed you,” Tom murmured into Chris’s neck, kissing up and up, carding through his hair with his hands. The longer hair was such a turn on for him—his own was sheared always short to always present a neat appearance for any possible guests the masters were having over, but Chris, oh, Chris was unseen, out in the garden with dirt under his nails and leaves always stuck in his hair. Tom adored how Chris smelled, how much he reminded Tom of a wild thing. Kissing behind his ear, Tom inhaled, quietly moaning, feeling Chris’s hands roaming his back and holding him up by the buttocks.

“The roses will not tend to themselves you know, you little tease.” Chris said, but he also was squeezing and feeling up Tom’s ass, sliding fingers under his shirt, trailing nails across his back, making Tom shiver.

“I’m a tease? I don’t think so,” Tom moaned, starting to rub his cock against Chris’s body, where they were pressed together.

“Oh, beautiful Tom.” Chris sighed on that, gathering Tom closer and starting to walk in the direction of the shed.

They had to detach when reaching the shed, each climbing up to the loft area; but as soon as they were there, Chris was on Tom, pulling his shirt over his head, then kissing down his chest lower and lower pulling the breeches as he went. The soft shoes Tom wore were lost somewhere on the way, it was unclear whether was still in the garden on here in the shed. In less than a minute Tom was naked in all his glory for Chris to look over. 

“Mine.” Chris walked Tom backwards where his nest of blankets was, gently pushing Tom over and crowding over him. “All mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes!” Tom moaned, lifting himself from the blankets to kiss Chris. “I’m yours, only yours.” He had kept an eye on the gardener as soon as he was hired here, in the night hours imagining how they would look together spread out on a bed somewhere, fantasizing about a world were they could be together openly. Tom never expected his feelings to be returned until they both started talking, running into each other during tasks, on occasion collaborating when floral arrangements were to be made. Their talks lengthened and a hot hot summer day led to them crossing the fields together, going to the nearby lake for a swim. In the lake waters, being naked together, they looked and never stopped looking at each other, sharing their first kiss on the bank.

Kisses turned deeper, Chris’s tongue exploring his mouth, teeth nipping at his lips, their noses brushing together. Tom kept tugging on the clothes Chris still wore for some reason, trying to work the tunic over his head without letting go of his lips, but it was impossible. Almost keening he let go, gasping but finally getting the tunic off, tossing it to the side, not caring if it fell over the edge, down on the gardening tools. The horses were further away, their neighing a background noise, a perfect cover when they were sometimes too loud together.

“Trousers off,  _off_!” Tom demanded, his fingers trying to untie the drawstring, wanting what was hiding there. Chris had the most beautiful cock Tom had ever seen in his life, it was thick and perfect to hold or to suck on. It wasn’t the longest, but it felt very very good when he and Chris had enough time to spend together, and they could prepare Tom to take it. His own cock wasn’t as thick, it’s length a bit more than Chris’s, but he knew that Chris loved it as well, almost always wanting it in his mouth, tasting it, milking it. Chris didn’t need that much preparing to take his cock, but after trying several times, they both realized that Chris liked it in his mouth a lot more, and Tom liked Chris’s cock stretching him out too much for them to keep switching it around. 

They both kept an ear on traveler’s stories and naughty gossip of guests that visited the household to learn new things to explore and try together. This was a busy place every spring and autumn, and a lot of people of all walks of life passed here, so their knowledge pool grew quickly. Just last week a traveler had stayed with the servants, not important to be invited to the guest room and had filled everyone’s ears with such deprived things Tom was sure he could not blush any more scarlet than that. He later relayed the story to Chris, their eyes meeting and thinking about the upcoming celebrations and that the masters of the household would be away. 

“Hmm, I’ll get to it, but first let me taste you.” Taking Tom’s legs he spread them more and more apart, almost bending Tom in half, causing him to moan aloud in anticipation. He tried taking a fortifying breath, then harshly let it out from suddenly feeling Chris’s tongue sliding up his tailbone to his hole, making him gasp and clutch at the blankets, then up and up his perineum to his balls, kissing them, reaching his cock, laving it with his tongue.

“Ah, Chris, that was, oh, that,” Tom was speechless. When the traveler kept insisting that feeling a tongue down there would be pleasurable Tom as skeptical. Oh how glad he was to be wrong, “Again!” Tom demanded, reaching the hand not holding onto the blankets above his head, to Chris’s hair, grabbing on, trying to lead Chris back down, “Please,  _pleasepleaseChrisplease_!”

“Brat.” Chris fondly said, going back to licking, letting his tongue run circles around the pucker, then flattening the tongue to lave across it, teasing up the perineum, tickling at the balls with his nose. Going back lower he kissed at the hole then blew cold breath on it, making Tom shiver and moan aloud. The taste was very Tom; almost a bit too fresh, telling him Tom had bathed in the house before coming to seek him out, expecting this to happen. Leaving a bite on Tom’s asscheek, Chris went back to tonguing him, getting the pucker to relax. 

Soon enough he could also add a finger next to his tongue, trying to stretch Tom out, teasing Tom’s cock where it dripped precome. 

Working in the gardens and with plants Chris had a number of skills that his master’s appreciated in a gardener and some only Tom got to enjoy. Especially the knowledge on how to create oils and slick to make this more enjoyable. 

Letting Tom lower his legs to stretch out, Chris moved to the end of the loft, rifling through his belongings, looking for a full bottle. The last time they got to do this, they had emptied the previous one. 

“That was wonderful Chris.” Tom had turned over to his stomach, stretching out his limbs, gathering a straw filled pillow closer to him, then snuggling up to it. “I will definitely want to do that to you as well.” Looking over his shoulder, he raised his hips, getting on his knees while still holding onto the pillow. 

He looked like sin personified. And he belonged to Chris. “In the morning, love. Now, I know you hunger for my cock.” He had found the bottle and was standing over Tom, appreciating how he looked.

“Mmm, yes, I’ve felt lonely without you. This last week, working nonstop, all I could to was think of you, slipping my fingers inside at night, trying to stifle my cries. Everyone thinks I’ve been having bad dreams.” Tom wiggled his butt, teasing Chris.

“You are a naughty one  _master Thomas_ ,” Chris unstoppered the bottle, coating his fingers, then rubbing at his own cock, slicking it up, unable to resist several tight strokes—thinking how even better his cock will feel sheathed inside Tom, who was always running warm, especially on the inside.  

Reaching his hands back, Tom took a hold of each ass cheek, then parting them, putting that little hole on display, just for Chris, “I’ve been a bad boy,  _master Chrisopher_?”

“Brat.” Chris smiled again, kneeling behind Tom and sliding his finger inside his hole, to stretch it out some more. It took three of his fingers for Tom to take him painlessly. And today they had all the time in the world to do this properly. They both teased and Chris knew that despite all the whining, Tom loved this, the gradual stretch and Chris sinking inside him, painlessly, with that great pressure, hitting deep inside him.

Working from one finger to two, Chris helped out with his tongue as well, enhancing the feelings, making Tom shiver and try to fuck himself on the fingers, impatient. Adding the third finger made Tom shout  _pleases_  and  _thank yous_ , forgetting about any possible people walking past the shed or going to tend to the horses. Thankfully all the stable hands were off with the masters for the celebration, leaving only the two foals in Chris’s hands for the week. No one would disturb them now.

When finally the third finger slid in, Chris kissed Tom’s tailbone, then up his spine, laving the few birthmarks with his tongue, kissing each. “Good?”

“Yes, Chris, yes, oh how I missed you.” Tom was almost purring under his hands, still bucking on the three fingers, clenching down a bit, wanting the cock inside him.

“This will be a wonderful week.” Chris whispered into Tom’s skin, leaving a last kiss there. Leaning back, shifting on his knees, he got closer to Tom. Taking his cock by the base, he pulled the fingers out of Tom’s hole, smirking at the looseness and how empty it looked, appreciating Tom’s mournful sigh of wanting to be filled. Touching his cockhead to the pucker, he wished there would be a faster way to create pictures than posing for an artists, because this was a sight he would gladly keep. “Beautiful.”

Moving forward, Chris let his cock slide inside Tom, inch by inch, waiting for Tom to relax and let him further in. Finally bottoming out, Chris breathed out, stilling. Admiring how they were connected, letting a finger run across the rim, where Tom was stretched around him, ready to be fucked.

“Chris, you feel so good,” Tom was back to clutching at the blankets with both hands, his ass doing little movements back and forth, imperceptibly fucking himself on Chris. “If this was ancient times I would sacrifice myself to the gods if you would take me.”

“If I were a god of ancient times I would accept your sacrifice and keep you for myself forever.” Reaching forwards he blanketed Tom’s body with his own, sliding even deeper. Putting his hands next to Tom’s he nudged them so Tom would hold on them. With his slightly taller and wider build Chris could cover Tom completely. Kissing at Tom’s cheek, Chris stated moving, thrusting in and out.

Starting slow and building up his speed and the force of the thrusts. “Good?”

“Yes,  _yes_!” Tom was moaning, hiding his face in Chris’s shoulder, sometimes kissing at it, other times biting; always fucking himself back on Chris’s cock, wanting more of it. “ _Chris_!”

Going faster, fucking Tom faster and faster, Chris pulled them both so they were kneeling; then started roaming his hands across Tom’s chest, his abdomen, his thighs, and finally taking a hold of Tom’s cock. Rubbing it gently at first, spreading out the precome that dripped generously, using that to slick it up. “Look how wet you are for me. Ready to come on my cock?”

“Yes— _ohyesyes, Chris! I want to come_!” Tom was panting, his hands in Chris’s hair, pulling on it, moving between the cock in his ass and the hand on his cock, unsure where he will get more pleasure.

“Then come.” Chris said in his ear, then kissing at his cheek again, speeding up both his thrusts and strokes on Tom’s cock. “Now.”

Hearing the order, Tom moaned aloud, once again almost shouting and clenched on Chris’s cock. That combined with Chris rubbing at his cockhead set him off, making him come. “ _Ohhhh, ohh Chris, oh_!” Shuddering he was trapped between Chris hand and cock, feeling perfect suspended there. Slumping back on Chris, he moaned again, “Perfect.”

Chris smiled at Tom’s pleasure, swiping his fingers through the come, gathering it up, feeling Tom shiver at the over-sensitivity. Letting go of the cock, he touched the fingers to Toms lips, spreading the come across them like a sinful balm to make them softer. Grabbing Tom’s hips, he pulled his cock out, before thrusting back in, appreciating the keening noises Tom let out. Fucking in and out, he kissed at Tom’s shoulder, then up his neck, knowing that the bruises would heal by the end of the week, their masters none the wiser.

Toms keens and eventual moans spurred him on, fucking faster and harder into Tom, jerking his body back and forth, before his hips stuttered, feeling his orgasm approaching. With a shout of his own, “ _Tom_!” he came, fucking the come back inside Tom’s ass, not wanting it to loose a drop. They were both gasping at the sensations, almost drifting.

Chris finally pulled out, feeling their coupling was too brief. But knew that they could go again soon enough. The night was long still and the week they had even longer. 

“Beautiful.” Chris murmured, kissing Tom, when they lying next to each other, regaining their breath.

“Handsome.” Tom replied, smiling up at Chris, kissing back. They would to so many fun things this week. But first, Tom wanted to taste Chris too, licking his lips in anticipation on when they were both recovered.


End file.
